Rescuing His Queen
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Instead of standing by and watching events unfold, Rumpelstiltskin rescues Regina at her execution. AU for "The Cricket Game". Golden Queen.


Author's note: This has been sitting, incomplete, since after The Cricket Game originally aired. It ended up taking me four days to finally finish, but I'm quite happy with the outcome, and I hope my fellow shippers are too.

Rescuing His Queen

Rumpelstiltskin did not think of himself as the hero-type in the _slightest._

In fact: the mental image he created of riding to Regina's rescue on a white horse was so absurd that he squashed it immediately and vowed never to imagine such nonsense again.

Besides, _if_ he attempted to do such a thing, he would never hear the end of it from his currently doomed Queen. It wouldn't do to liberate her only to kill her himself.

So, instead, he devised a plan that was much more suitable, donned his darkest travelling cloak, and headed off to save the life of his protégé.

The first order of business was to sneak in. It didn't surprise him that Prince Charming and Snow White had tripled their usual number of guards due to Regina's capture. She was, after all, a force to be reckoned with, even without her magic.

However, getting past the increased security was easy for the most powerful dark wizard in the realm. All it took was a strategically cast disorientation spell, and while Charming's knights were stumbling about in a daze, Rumpelstiltskin quickly made his way into the court yard where his apprentice was to be executed.

As soon as he had his bearings, the Dark One went in search for Regina's father, who was crucial to the success of his plan.

Henry wasn't difficult to find. The older man was standing as close as he could to the post where Regina would be tied so that the archers could fire a clean shot into her heart.

The goblin moved closer, weaving through the crowd that was beginning to gather. As he drew near, he could see the defeated look on Henry's face, which made his heart pang with sympathy. Having been a father himself at one point, Rumpelstiltskin could only assume what kind of inner turmoil the valet was going through over not being able to help his child.

Quietly, he walked to Henry's side and waited a beat before placing a hand on the taller man's shoulder and muttering: "Don't fret. There may be hope for Regina."

Startled, Henry turned to face Rumpelstiltskin. His eyes widened as he recognized his daughter's teacher. "You!"

"Shh!" The sorcerer silenced his companion before his identity was revealed. "No one can know I'm here. I require the element of surprise if this is going to work."

Henry's brow furrowed. "You mean you're here to rescue Regina?"

"Of course I'm here to rescue her. I can't have all that exceptional talent go to waste." Rumpelstiltskin explained, surveying the court yard as he pondered on which would be the quickest exit route.

"So you're only saving her because she's still of use to you?" The accusation in Henry's tone made the goblin pause.

_It's not the only reason..._ he mused, though he didn't dare voice his thoughts. His feelings for Regina were, at best, complicated.

"My reasons for saving her life are mine alone, and if you don't want to help me, that's fine," Rumpelstiltskin stated. "But without your assistance it might be more risky."

Henry went silent at that, and then sighed heavily before replying: "What do you need?"

"The quickest way out of here. When I give you the signal, I want you to go and ready some horses."

A derisive snort escaped Henry. "You? On a horse?"

"Trust me, it's not my preferred mode of transportation, but it _is_ the fastest," the wizard admitted. "You want to get her out of harm's way as soon as possible, right?"

The valet realized that the sorcerer made an excellent point, so he nodded. "Is that all you require for me to do?"

"Yes. Regina would murder me herself if I put you in harm's way, so just wait till I signal you."

Henry nodded once more, and after a quick handshake to seal the agreement, Rumpelstiltskin moved to the side so Regina wouldn't notice him, as he had to make sure her recognizing him wouldn't spoil his efforts.

After a few minutes of anxious waiting (though the goblin would never admit to this out loud), fanfare rang out in the courtyard, announcing the entrance of Prince Charming and Snow White.

Seconds later, after the royal couple had taken their seats, an escort of several guards marched out, and Rumpelstiltskin's heart clenched when he caught sight of Regina behind them, her hands bound by manacles.

Even when dressed in rags, the former Queen was radiant in her beauty, which was only amplified by the defiant look on her face.

A small smirk crossed Rumpelstiltskin's lips. Yes, only Regina would face impending death by staring it straight in the eye and daring it to destroy her.

He had to keep from laughing outright when Jiminy Cricket flew close to Regina while she was being tied to the post, and all but begged her to renounce her ways. _As if the words of that bug would actually count for something. _

Then, to his surprise, Regina seemed to falter for a moment as remorse that certainly _seemed_ genuine swept across her lovely face.

She drew in a shaky breath before speaking: "I know I'm being judged for my past. A past where I've caused pain, a past where I've inflicted misery, a past where I've….even brought death. When I look back on what I've done, I want you to all know what I feel. And that is: regret."

Regina paused, and then looked out into the crowd. For a split-second, her eyes caught his, and he blanched at not being more guarded, but he couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away.

In that instant, though, Regina's expression changed: something seemed to spark in her eyes. "Regret…" she continued: "That I was not able to cause more pain. Inflict more misery. And bring about more death." Her tone grew strong, and her dark eyes went wild with rage. "And above _all _else, with every ounce of my being, I regret…that I was not able to _kill_ Snow White!"

Rumpelstiltskin did not think it was possible to be so utterly turned _on _by a woman who was all but inviting death, and he couldn't help beaming with pride at her words.

Charming, however, was not so impressed, and rose from his throne to announce the sentence, which caused the goblin to spring into action.

He discreetly signaled Henry, and while the older man went off to prepare, he began to channel his magic.

One of the guards blindfolded Regina as the archers readied their bows, and Rumpelstiltskin knew that this had to be timed perfectly, so he waited until the last possible second before launching his spell.

Just as the arrows flew into the air, everything went entirely still.

Grinning, Rumpelstiltskin tugged his hood down and walked over to where Regina was still tied up in an almost casual manner.

Behind the blindfold, the sorceress blinked in confusion, as she expected to be dead by that point. "What's going on?"

"What's going on," replied a very familiar voice, and then the blindfold was being removed gently and she found herself staring at a rather smug-looking Rumpelstiltskin. "Is that I just saved your life."

She stared at him, and then glanced over his shoulder to notice that the arrows that had meant to kill her were frozen in mid-air only inches away from them.

There was a long beat, and then she arched an eyebrow at him. "Cutting it a little close, don't you think?"

He gave her a look before magically unbinding her from the post. "You're seriously complaining right now?"

Though she was glad to be free, she shrugged. "I'm just saying you could have arrived on a horse."

"What and have you tease me for the rest of eternity? I know better than that," he groused, before startling her entirely by picking her up and hauling her over his shoulder.

"Rumpel!" she shrieked. "Put me down! I can walk, you know?!"

He shook his head, amused when she struggled in his grip. "Not a chance."

She huffed in frustration as he carried her out of the courtyard, but then her attention was distracted by the entirely comical, shocked expressions on Snow and Charming's frozen faces. "What'd you use anyway? A freezing spell?"

"Combined with one to stop time…we have about twenty minutes before they're able to move again."

"You should have turned them to stone," she mused. "Then we could have smashed Snow and Charming into little pieces with a hammer."

He chuckled at the thought. "Tempting, but then we wouldn't have a chance to plot our revenge on them."

"Oh?" she seemed to perk up a bit. "Is that an invitation to join forces?"

He drew to a halt in the spot where Henry was due to meet them, and with more care than she expected, set her on her feet. "Regina…do you honestly think I would risk everything to rescue you if I didn't want to work together? We're unstoppable when we team up, you know that."

She searched his gaze for a few moments, her heart skipping in her chest when she saw that there was true affection in those dark, unusual irises. "Is that…_all_ that we are?"

He stared right back at her, inhaling sharply before reaching out and cupping her face tenderly. "Do I really need to put it into words?"

She drew closer. "Well it'd be nice to have an actual confirmation."

He took another deep breath, and then spoke the words she had been longing to hear for quite some time: "I saved you today, my Regina, because I love you. I always have. And I always will."

Her smile in that moment was all the response he needed, but admittedly: launching herself into his arms and kissing him soundly wasn't a terrible reaction either.

They quickly became engrossed with each other: punctuating kisses with playful bites and nips, Rumpelstiltskin's arms circling around Regina's waist to pull her tightly against him as they lost themselves in their embrace…until there was an uncomfortable "ahem."

Regina pulled back first, and a sheepish look crossed over her face as she spotted Henry standing behind them with a perturbed expression on his. "Oh. Hi Daddy."

Rumpelstiltskin went pale for a moment. "…oh…right. Our way out of here."

Henry cleared his throat again before speaking in a stern tone. "We'll discuss this _later_. Right now we need to get as far away from here as possible."

Neither Regina nor Rumpelstiltskin saw reason to argue with him.

It was decided that, until her fortress could be moved and properly hidden by magic, Regina and her father would be Rumpelstiltskin's guests in his home.

Dinner that evening was a slightly tense affair, but, after some coaxing from Regina, Henry begrudgingly accepted the pair's relationship for what it was.

After getting her father settled in, Regina and Rumpelstiltskin walked hand-in-hand to the chamber where she would be staying.

"He'll come around," the sorceress murmured, turning around once they reached the large double doors so she could bid her lover good-night properly. "He just needs some time to get used to the idea of us."

"Provided he doesn't skin me and turn me into a coat first," the goblin muttered, tugging Regina towards him and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I won't let him touch you…though to be safe you might want to put a barrier spell up around your room for the next few nights," she admitted, placing her hands on his chest and leaning into him.

"Good idea," he drew her closer, brushing his lips sweetly against her forehead.

She smiled at the affectionate gesture and nuzzled at his throat before resting her head against his shoulder.

They stood safely ensconced in each other's arms for a while, until Rumpelstiltskin mumbled: "I should let you get some rest. I imagine you had a long day."

"Are you saying you don't want to rip my clothes off and have your way with me right this instant?" she teased.

He laughed. "Oh: quite the contrary. I just figured a warm bath and a comfortable bed are more important for the time being."

"Well…I'd prefer that comfortable bed with you in it…or you could come and join me for that bath." She traced invisible figures over his heart, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Inviting," he admitted, dipping his head and teasing her mouth with his. "But if you're to stay here for a while, you're going to need some clothes, which means that _I_ need to make sure I have enough gold thread to make you some."

"So you're not going to insist that I walk around naked?"

He allowed himself to enjoy the mental image for a moment before shaking his head. "Your father is staying with us, remember?"

"…okay you have a point."

He chuckled softly and then drew her against him for a long, passion-filled kiss that told her that he truly did want to accept her tempting offer.

Regina pulled away, breathless. "You sure you won't change your mind?"

"Why don't you enjoy your bath first? After that, you can come and find me," he curled his fingers under her chin and tilted her head back so he could bestow another, far more tender kiss on her lips.

The suggestion of a hot bath did sound quite relaxing, and he had a point: it had been a long day. "All right. I'll find you later, then," she smiled gently, and then they shared one more kiss before they went their separate ways.

Regina emerged from the bath with a contented sigh, wrapped up in a soft, plush-looking towel and feeling entirely refreshed.

As she padded into her bedroom, she noticed that there was something on the bed, and upon closer inspection she realized that it was a night-gown made entirely of gold silk.

Smiling fondly, she snapped her fingers and the towel preserving her modesty was instantly replaced with the gown, and she turned to inspect her reflection in the full-length mirror that sat in the corner.

The dress was floor-length, the fabric smooth and light against her skin, and the bodice was cut in a romantic, but surprisingly modest sweet-heart neckline. It created a classy, elegant, and feminine look that suited Regina well, and she grinned before snapping her fingers again, initiating a quick drying spell that resulted in her raven hair falling in soft, simple waves around her shoulders.

Satisfied with her appearance, she was about to venture out to locate Rumpelstiltskin, when she noticed that there was more gold fabric lying on the bed, along with a note.

Curious, she picked the paper up first, recognizing the goblin's remarkably neat handwriting, and read:

_Dearest Regina,_

_ I hope the nightgown suits you. The accompanying fabric is magical, and will form into whatever you wish. Until I am able to put together some more outfits, please make use of it. _

_Yours,_

_Rumpelstiltskin_

Regina's heart fluttered at the consideration on the goblin's part, and she held up the fabric, noting that it was even lighter than what she currently wore.

She pondered for a moment, glancing down at the gown she was in to figure out what would accentuate it well, before an idea popped into her head.

An entirely wicked grin crossed her lovely face, and her eyes sparkled before she snapped her fingers once more.

It was an extremely rare opportunity to sneak up on Rumpelstiltskin, so Regina was very careful not to make a sound when she entered his chambers.

She smiled upon seeing him sitting at his spinning wheel, casting an endearing and familiar image as he worked at his original trade.

The sorceress tiptoed forward, admiring her lover as he sat and spun; appreciating the way the moonlight filtered over him and caught the glints of gold in his copper-colored waves.

Regina continued until she was directly behind him, and then slowly placed her hands on his shoulders.

If he was startled by her intrusion, he didn't show it: instead he sighed quietly and leaned back into her touch. "Do you like your dress?"

She leaned forward, her hair tickling at his neck, and whispered: "Why don't you turn around and see for yourself?"

He glanced over his shoulder, and Regina smirked in satisfaction when his eyes widened significantly at the sight of her.

Slowly, Rumpelstiltskin stood, his gaze raking over Regina and drinking her in before he murmured: "Wow."

She had made some small alterations to the nightgown: thin black lace now accentuated the bodice, which plunged a little deeper than before. There was also a slit along the side of the dress to allow a flash of leg, but otherwise she had left the design alone. What she had added was a cloak made of the extra fabric he had left her. Some type of spell had been used to turn the cloth sheer like gossamer, so that it appeared to float around her body. It was clasped at the throat with a dark red jewel that he recognized: a gift he had given her on her last birthday. The cape seemed to move with her, and he gestured with a hand for her to spin around so he could stare at her from every angle.

She giggled as she drew to a halt and posed coquettishly. "I take it that the Dark One approves?"

He swallowed harshly before managing to find his voice. "I don't think there are words invented to describe how beautiful you look."

Regina beamed at the praise, and she crossed over to him in order to properly express her gratitude with a kiss.

He happily returned her affection, his arms draping over her waist in order to drag her fully against him as the embrace deepened.

Muttering something incoherent against her lover's mouth, Regina curled her fingers into the fine brocade of Rumpelstiltskin's waistcoat, desire shooting up her spine when he pressed close and she could tell just how much he wanted her.

Slowly, she pulled back for air and tenderly brushed some errant waves of his hair back from his eyes.

He caught her hand as she began to trail her fingers over his face, and turned his head in order to brush his lips against her palm.

Her heart fluttered in her chest. "Thank you," she whispered.

His eyes caught hers. "What for?"

"For rescuing me, of course. And my father. It means more to me that I can express in words," Regina admitted, biting her lower lip to stave off a moan when his tongue darted out briefly to taste at the sensitive skin of her wrist.

"There's no need to thank me. Being right here, right now…that's enough," his words were half muffled as he continued to kiss along her arm, moving further and further up until he pushed the fabric of her cloak away to bare a shoulder.

"Still…" her steady tone faltered when his other hand, which had been resting at her waist, began to trail upwards. "The gallant hero deserves his prize, don't you think?"

He paused in his attentions. "Is that what you think you are?" he lifted his head and looked at her seriously. "A prize?"

"Aren't I?"

He shook his head adamantly. "Not to me. You've been many things in my life, Gin: a student, a friend...a lover, but _never_ a prize. You're not some object to me. You're worth far, _far_ more than that." He tilted his head to study her for a moment. "Am I to guess that your mother had something to do with this line of thinking?"

She ducked her head, and for a moment the young, innocent woman she had been before he'd entered her life returned. "Sometimes it feels like I'll never be free of her hold."

He had hated Cora for many things in his lifetime, but nothing could compare to his anger at the woman for making Regina doubt her own self-worth. "Hey...look at me," he tilted her chin up, alarmed when he saw that tears were forming in her eyes. "That woman…she's _gone_. She can never hurt you or judge you again, do you understand?"

Nodding, Regina sniffled and snuggled close to his chest. "I didn't mean to ruin the mood. I'm sorry."

"You didn't ruin anything," he touched his lips to the top of her head, nuzzling at her hair before startling her by sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her, bridal-style, to the bed. "At least…you didn't ruin anything that can't be resumed from where we left off."

There was a playful note in his voice that lifted Regina's spirits, and she smiled up at him when he deposited her carefully on the covers. "You're right. Tonight should be about us."

"It will be," he replied, discarding his boots via magic and then crawling on top of her. "I promise."

Their gazes locked, and Regina tugged him forward by his collar, her mouth claiming his in an ardent kiss that sufficiently ended that particular conversation.

They reclined into the pillows as the embrace escalated in passion, and Rumpelstiltskin's talented fingers went to task: undoing the clasp of her cloak and parting it from her shoulders in order to remove it.

Her own hands attacked the buttons of his waistcoat in retaliation, undoing them one-by-one until she could cast it aside, her palms coming to rest on the triangle of bare skin revealed by the open collar of his shirt as his lips strayed from hers and gained purchase on her neck.

He darted soft kisses along her throat, and then moved up over her jaw, teasing at her skin until he reached her ear.

She inhaled shakily when he nibbled at the lobe, her breath catching in her throat when he slid the straps of her nightgown down her arms.

He dipped his head to press a kiss to her shoulder, and then slowly eased her out of the dress.

Regina shivered as cool air hit her bare skin, and within moments she was completely naked beneath him, while he was still fully clothed.

Determined not to let that pass, she tugged insistently at his shirt, prompting the goblin to pull back long enough for her to lift it over his head. After that, she used magic to speed up the process of getting him out of those leather pants he was so fond of.

Finally: it was his skin against hers, and the pair sank against the bed, limbs entangling instinctively as they met in another fervent kiss.

Rumpelstiltskin had always proved a giving lover, and this time was no exception. Every kiss and touch, no matter how light or fleeting, seemed to convey his devotion for her, and Regina quickly found herself lost.

He traced paths along her skin with his hands that he followed with his mouth, lingering over her shoulders and purposely along her breasts, while those clever fingers slid over the curve of her hip to draw her further against him.

She let out a strangled moan when his hand delved between her legs, gripping at his surprisingly broad shoulders as he drove her absolutely insane with lust until she could take it no more.

He watched her intently as she calmed down, admiring the lovely image she made: skin flushed, lips swollen from his kiss and parted as she gasped for air, her raven waves now tousled and feathering out over the gold and red silk that decorated the bed.

She finally composed herself, and gazed up at him, her eyes flashing with just a hint of danger. "You, sir…are going to pay for that."

"Is that so?" he arched an eyebrow in challenge.

Regina smirked, sliding one long leg against his and placing her hands on his shoulders, and then with a swift and sudden movement, she turned the tides.

A surprised sound escaped the goblin when he abruptly found himself pinned under her, but then his eyes roamed hungrily over her as she straddled him, and she knew that he wasn't minding the situation in the slightest.

Grinning, Regina flipped her hair over her shoulder and then ducked her head to capture his mouth with hers, and for a while, he was entirely at _her_ mercy.

It was now Rumpelstiltskin's turn to recover from the onslaught of passion brought on by Regina, but she wasn't minding in the slightest.

They were lying together, their legs tangled, her head resting on his chest while she listened to his heart beat steadily slow down.

He inhaled her familiar scent: a mixture of fresh apples and a touch of cinnamon, content to bask in her presence for the moment, and touched his lips lovingly to her forehead.

Sighing, Regina nuzzled at his throat before kissing lightly over the shape of his jaw, her fingers trailing lightly over the lean muscle of his chest.

A warm smile crossed the goblin's striking features as Regina continued to explore, and he was unable to stop a pleased moan from escaping when she dipped her head in order to pepper kisses along his neck and her hair tickled against his collarbone.

She continued in her ministrations: darting kisses along his chest, her fingers sweeping over the tone of his abdomen until he could no longer bear the teasing.

There was a low, entirely sensual-sounding growl, and then Regina suddenly found herself trapped beneath him as he ravished her mouth with his.

Hands worshipped over bare skin as they met over and over in eager kisses, unable to get enough of each other, until, finally: he joined them together in a fluid motion.

Regina grasped at his shoulder blades as they began to move in time, gaining a perfect symmetry with one another.

It always amazed her at how perfectly they _fit_, as though they had been made for each other to begin with.

His breath was hot against her neck as their movements lost grace and a primal need took over, and then nothing else mattered save for the pleasure they shared.

Warm sunshine filtered in through the bedroom window, gradually washing over the couple asleep in Rumpelstiltskin's bed.

Regina was the first to wake, blinking blearily until she gained her bearings, and the memory of the previous night came back to her.

She grinned and stretched languidly against Rumpelstiltskin's still slumbering form, the friction of her skin against his prompting him to stir.

She smiled warmly as he slowly opened his eyes, admiring the way the gold that dusted his skin glimmered in the morning light.

He smiled back, reaching out to caress over the side of her face. "You look happy."

The sorceress chuckled quietly. "There are worse ways to spend your first morning as a free woman than waking up in your arms."

He slid his thumb over the line of her jaw, and then leaned in to kiss her in proper greeting.

She weaved her fingers into the silk of his hair, tugging him close as the embrace grew in passion, her lover bearing her back into the pillows: intent to start the day off right by making love to her once again.

That was when they heard an embarrassed, rather annoyed-sounding "ahem."

Cautiously, they couple glanced up to find Henry standing in the doorway.

There was a glare on the older man's face that made Rumpelstiltskin gulp nervously.

Regina blushed slightly but sat up, gathering the sheets around her as a make-shift dress. "Good morning Daddy."

"I fail to see what's so good about it," Henry grumbled.

Regina assumed as regal an expression as she could given the circumstances. "Father, please. You know this isn't the first time I've shared Rumpel's bed."

The goblin decided to stay wisely silent, as he was quite certain if Henry possessed any magic, he would have been good and singed by this point.

Sighing heavily, Henry rubbed at his temple before replying: "Just get dressed…I've got breakfast waiting for both of you." And with that, he made a quick exit.

Regina looked over at Rumpelstiltskin, noting his unusually perplexed expression, and bit back a laugh before placing a hand on his shoulder. "You'll get used to it. So will he."

He glanced back at her, and quickly became so caught up in her loveliness that he decided that dealing with her father living with them would be a worthy price to pay, as long as she remained at his side.

And, judging by the fact that her next action was to lean in and kiss him again, Rumpelstiltskin could tell that was _exactly _what Regina intended.

The End


End file.
